reminiscentzerorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Evergreen
Mira Evergreen is a mage from Azelia Kingdom and is the daughter of Rogue Evergreen. She is also a mage for the Reminiscent Zero guild. Appearance Mira Evergreen has teal eyes and her hair is orange which is usually held in a ponytail. Mira outfit consists of a red cloak which was given to her by a friend, a pink coat with a red lining and a grey shirt. She wears a dark blue skirt with a pair of black stockings and red boots. Personality Mira is a nice and determined individual. When Mira wants something done, her determination stops her from giving up. That was shown when she came to Iruna trying to join Reminiscent Zero. Mira has a habit of blaming things on others rather than taking accountability for her actions. This is shown when she blamed Ty for bumping into her when it was both of their faults for not paying attention. Mira does feel disappointment after taking some time to think about her actions. This is shown after her confrontation with Ty realizing she could've used him to help her and she curses her rude nature. She often feels regret after certain situations happen. She is susceptible to her own anger and will often use it to her advantage. This is shown when she was captured by Dragon's Den as she curses them. She actually headbutts Izagi making him bleed out of sheer anger. Synopsis The Prologue Mira has just arrived in Iruna to find the group Reminiscent Zero because she was hoping to join them. She bumps into Ty who was a member of the group but then blames him for bumping into her which results in an argument. After she realized what happened she curses her rude nature. She then is approached by Blake who was on his way back to Reminiscent Zero which he told her to go find Blue which she does. He notes that she's Rogue daughter and follows her. While at the pier, she was knocked unconscious by the Dragon's Den and taken to their lair. She wakes up in the Dragon's Den as she was chained up and tortured by their leader. She was about to be killed until Blake and Ty show up to stop them. During the fight, she was freed by Blake who actually heals her wounds but that resulted in her slapping him. She realizes what was going on and prepared to attack them unleashing one of her skills. She was shocked that Ty stopped a move that could've killed them which she thanks him for that and in return, she joins Reminiscent Zero. Magic and Abilities Arsenal: Her ability allows her to change her weapon to suit her needs in combat. It’s similar to Erza Requip magic from Fairy Tail. Her weapons revolve from knives to fully loaded guns. Her main weapons of choice are a sword or scythe because she prefers close combat. *Elemental Enhancement: This allows the user to cast any element onto their weapon of choice and use it. Her main element choice is fire because she grew up to be proficient in enhancing fire in her weapons. Relationships N/A Trivia *Mira's original outfit consisted of a teal scarf and a pink jacket with gold lining instead of a red cloak and a pink jacket with a red lining. She reverts back to this after Chapter 005 in the Light Novel. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Reminiscent Zero Members